Killer Beauty
by MiyukiTanashikai
Summary: A world that once had beauty turned into a wasteland and then back again. Shadow x OC Warning: Contains Greek & Japanese Language. Sonic and friends belong to Sega, not me.


Chapter 1

In a wasteland, far tragic than any other, stood a group of people. More specifically 27. In the center stood a girl, with dark purple long hair that reached her shoulders. The child looked no more than 10 years old. " She shouldn't have to do this! She's just a child!" exclaimed a purple haired woman - the girl's mother. " We all had to do it to ours! Now it's your turn! " called a elderly man. He turned to the girl, " go you wretch! If your not worthy enough for the tree than you deserve to perish!", the girl turned away from her sobbing mother and walked towards the tree. It bleed dark blood all down it's trunks and around it's own perimeter. The girl walked in till she was standing in the dark blood. The blood of kids from all parts of the world. The blood of children dearly beloved by their parents and friends. It all broke her heart. But, she was determined not to let that happen to anyone else. child or adult. Her soft blank face turned into one of a glare as the blood covered her body and hear the desperate cries of her mother and sister.

The tree had taken many lives during the past 23 years. Millions of kids were given as sacrifice. The Tree Of Death- or so they say, had given calls and messages to the parents of the children born on May 23. The children had to be given to the tree on their tenth birthday or else the tree would wipe out all existence from the world leaving nothing but a huge wasteland of nothingness. Only the child worthy enough for the tree will be granted the power to rule over the world as it's guardian. And only the child that has been granted with that power can change fate. And if that child choose the world to be a dark place, so it shall be. The power is controlled by the emotion of the object wielding it. If in rage, blood will seep out into kingdoms and cities and devour all who resides there. If happy, flowers will bloom and there will be no destruction. Thoose are the main two emotions to which fate becomes. Thoose two emotions can decided on whether you live or die. Thoose two emotions can be triggered ever so slightly that there is no telling what is to happen next.

Out the ground came a lake followed by the grass turning a dazzling green, the skies turning blue, and last but not least, the tree. The tree that killed millions of children turned a dark brown and had beautiful pink and white cherry blossom sprouting from it. Then, something formed in the lake. A mermaid, or so it looked like. But, this creäture had the most amazing features. With long royal blue hair, pale skin, soft light pink eyes, and a curved form. She looked like more of a Goddess than a mermaid. The only difference to being a Goddess than a mermaid was the elegant dark blue mermaid tail that swished slowly in the water. She was the cause of this change in the land. And now she was to be the guardian of the world. **Miyuki** **Tanashikai.** The kingdoms were at awe at this change of scenery. So delighted they wouldn't have to sacrifice any more innocent lives. Except one person The king. King Shadow. The king of the world. The Ultimate Lifeform. And seeing such a beautiful sight sickened him beyond belief.***_ So that little purple headed brat was actually worthy enough? If_ _so, that means she's worthy enough for me_**.* He smirked. Usually all the previous king had been a horrid sight to see. But not King Shadow he was far from any of their looks. He had a unique look. All of his royal ancestors had either white, gray, or pink on them, he had jet black fur, blood red stripes on his quills and legs, and dazzling crimson eyes. Yes, he looked way better than his ancestors. All of his ancestors were flimsy thin things, but he defiantly had muscle to him. A lot of muscle. With an eight pack and toned arms and legs, he was down right freighting to the kingdom, and the fact that he was immortal, fast, and strong didn't help at all.


End file.
